Zoan II
Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Devil Fruit *'Vast Superhuman Strength, Bees have a strength weight coefficient of one hundred and twenty two, making the user immensely physically strong' *'Vast Superhuman Speed as one of the fastest insects in terms of body length coverage, capable of covering up to 230 times its own body length in a single go' *'Absolutely Ludicrous Superhuman Endurance, having a body that that converts energy with an efficiency far surpassing human bodies as well as the most efficient of machines, being able to go almost 5 million miles on nothing but a gallon of honey.' *'One of the newly discovered Devil Fruits that fully facilitate flight, and as nothing but an ounce of honey would almost alllow a bee to circumnavigate the planet, flight is extremely effortless for the user. Because of this, the user has an entirely new dimension for combat simply not open for most individuals, and is capable of taking of this at immense speeds and for incredible periods of time.' *'Immensely Supernatural Reflexes and Perception, having the fastest colour vision of any animal on the planet, meaning that the user is capable of easily perceiving the world around her at a speed five times that of the maximum capacity of the human eye as a biological unit, meaning that her vision is inherently far superior. Because of this, she can see much faster than the ordinary individual would be capable of, seemingly dodging attacks at an incredible rate often confused for Kami-e or Observation Haki.' *'Has a waxy like substance secreted by her body that serves as an electrical insulator' *'Venomous Stinger' *'Can mark opponents with her pheromones allowing her to track them perfectly through a fight.' *'Has eye sight so advanced that it can track polarized electromagnetic radiation, meaning that she effectively is a living GPS provided that she memorizes the polarization patterns to a particular location. As a result, quite simply, it would appear that she simply lacks the ability to get lost, always having a solid idea of where she is going, as well as the directions of place of interest in her surroundings. The most amazing aspect of this, is that she does not even need to have the sun out.' *'In addition, this almighty power of her vision naturally allows her to perceive in almost a full circle, that is, more than three hundred degrees around her at any angle. As a result, it is incredibly difficult to achieve surprise attacks on her, as often times she is capable of perceiving the motion of individuals who are not aware of the limitation in her cone of vision.' *'Is naturally intune with the geomagnetic field of the entire planet, making her an absolutely invaluable navigator the likes of which the One Piece World quite frankly may have never seen before, as she is quite sensitive to magnetic fields as well as disturbances in those magnetic fields, allowing her to sense movement quite well. In addition, she is capable of sensing the electromagnetic patterns of the waves preceding certain weather patterns such as thunderstorms. In addition, this also makes her exceptionally good at predicting lightning based or electrically based attacks as she is capable of detecting the electrostatic build up associated with such weather conditions or emissions, meaning that she is especially effective against the Electro of the Mink Tribe as well as the powers of the Goro Goro no Mi. Can detect electric fields allowing her to locate living objects.' *'She is also senstitive to variations in atmospheric moisture, meaning that she is yet again exceptionally good at predicting weather and making weather forecasts.' *'While Bees are incapable of hearing, she is capable of detecting and interpreting vibrations well into the infrasound range, effectively granting her supernatural hearing extenidng to the extent of infrared radiation. As a result, she is capable of detecting natural calamities in the world around her before they even occur and detect the malfunctioning of machinery in advance. In addition, she can also hear the communication of her bees and even elephants. Due to this, she is capable of perceiving earthquakes and volcanic events.' *'She also demonstrates tremendously enhanced sense of smell, enabling her to detect the presence of individuals and the presence of chemicals over tremendous distances.' *'Hive Mind:' *'This Devil Fruit also allows for the manipulation of bees, meaning that she becomes a Queen Bee. As a result, she is given immense reconassiance and stealth prowess as any number of bees can cover a given perimeter before returning to her or transmitting to her any gathered information via the hive mind. In addition, she can manipulate entire swarms and cause them to attack. Her bees often include a variety of types.' Life Return *'Stinger Manipulation ' Haki Kenbunshoku Haki As it relates to Kenbunshoku Haki, while there are other incredibly proficient users of this particular colour of abition dotted throughout the New World, Diana's Colour of Observation is said to be absolutely masterful, seemingly vastly outstripping the capabilities of most individuals even in a region of the planet as full of masters of this mysterious esoteric power as the New World. A rare prodigy born with the ability to tap into the power of Kenbunshoku Haki on the island of Punk Hazard, due to the dangerous nature of the island, Diana's mastery of this particular form of Haki quickly flourished in order to ensure her very survival, honing her skill in Kenbunshoku Haki to a level far surpassing that of most individuals in an attempt to protect herself. As a result, Diana is considered to have one of the most powerful forms of Observation Haki in the entirety of the Marine organization, and is greatly reputed by the World Government for her overwhelming talent with this particular form of Observation Haki that would appear to break the boundaries of ordinary usage to extreme levels. Diana's range of Kenbunshoku Haki is known to be absolutely vast, as despite being on the centre of her island she has demonstrated the ability to sense the activities of individuals at the coast, with her range of vision unaided seemingly stretching for kilometres on end. As a result, Diana is capable of sensing the presence and observing the world over vast distances, even allowing her to perceive her opponents perfectly well if they should attempt to hide underground or subvert her understanding of their positioning due to the sheer vastness of her Kenbunshoku Haki. As a result, Diana is noted to have such an awareness that she can distinguish individuals by their aura provided that she has seen them atleast once, allowing her to memorize and recognize their presence almost instantly. Due to this, Diana is capable of alerting the World Government of threats to the Marine Headquarters before they themselves are even aware of it, seemingly serving as a search beacon that allows her to indicate the presence of incoming danger. In fact, Diana's Kenbunshoku Haki is so vast that it appears that she keeps it active even when asleep, allowing her to continue the monitor the presence of individuals in her sleep, when she does actually decide to sleep. By detecting the potency of such an aura as well, Diana has demonstrated the ability to sense the relative strengths of those being observed, meaning that with the power of her Kenbunshoku Haki, even individuals with the ability to change form would find themselves hard pressed to be genuinely capable of tricking the fullest extent of her Haki as she knows the potency expected from a particular individual. In addition, due to the fact that most Pirates and Revolutionaries are considerably more powerful than the average citizen, Diana is capable of spotting these invididuals easily as they stick out, much akin to a sore thumb. When combined with her ability to memorize the aura of particular individuals, such existences such as clones and decoys appear to be siply ineffective against her. In addition, due to being able to sense auras, Diana can tell when an individual is truly dead, and can go so far as to estimate roughly how injured an opponent is simply by analyzing them with her Haki. In addition, Diana is considered to be extremely talented with yet another aspect of this Haki, it's empathic nature. Diana is capable of sensing and emphatizing with both the emotions and natue of others. As a result, not only is Diana capable of taking note of the morale of her fellow Marines, as well as any shift in such morale, but the nature of those she interacts with. As a result, Diana has an incredibly understanding of those around her, almost on an intuitive level. Diana is capable of truly comprehending the emotions others may feel within her range of perception, and as a result, is even capable of detecting lies told by individuals. By memorizing the aura of particular individuals, provided that they are within her range of perception, Diana can detect shifts in their emotions correlating to the arrival of a new opponent or simply as it relates to danger, allowing her to come to their age should it be necessary. Alternatively, she can sense the nature of her opponents, allowing her to go as far as to determine the affiliations of invididuals. As the Marines see the world via Justice and move towards Justice, for the most part Diana is capable of detecting such natures, as well as natures directly conflicting her own perception of the world. Due to her incredible emphatic capabilities, Diana is capable of detecting the intent of opponents far before they make contact with her, allowing her to predict the attacks of individuals on a scale that synergizes with her Haki's natural ability to do so. The user can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict, although more skilled users can predict moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not.